produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
BoA
|birthday = November 5, 1986 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = AB |height = 160 cm |weight = 48 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |facebook = Official Facebook }}BoA (보아) is a singer, dancer, composer, and actress. She was the host for Produce 101 Season 2. She was the representative of the nation's producers (viewers) and helped the trainees along the way. Career & History When BoA was eleven years old, she and her brother went to a SM Entertainment open audition. Although her brother was the one who initially wanted to audition, the agency noticed BoA and offered her a contract the same day. Her parents initially opposed, but after her brother's encouragement and persuasion, the agreed. BoA trained for two years under SM Entertainment. She then released her debut album ID;Peace B at 13 years-old. While this album reached moderate success, her agency started working on her debut in Japan, which forced BoA to quit school so she had more time to prepare. One year later, in 2001, she released her first mini album Don't Start Now, and then took a hiatus from the Korean market to work in Japan. Her Japanese debut album was released in 2002, and titled Listen to My Heart. This album was a breakthrough in BoA's career. She became the first Korean artist to become a RIAJ-certified million-seller and debuted atop the Oricon. One month later, she released her second album No. 1 in South Korea. This became the fourth-best-selling record of the year in South Korea. With this found success, she continued to grow, develop and garner success as the years passed. In 2008, BoA made her American debut with the single "Eat You Up". She later made a self-titled album and released it in America as well. However, her career in America struggled to gain traction, so she ultimately returned to Asia around 2010 to continue her career. BoA did make her Hollywood debut in a dance film titled, Make Your Move 3D, and it was released in 2013. BoA continues to gain fame and success to this day. She has continuously worked to release music, collaborate with other artists, and even try her hand in acting. Discography Studio Albums * ID; Peace B (2000) * Listen to My Heart (2002) * Peace B. Remixes (2002) * No. 1 (2002) * Valenti (2003) * Atlantis Princess (2003) * Next World (2003) * Love & Honesty (2004) * My Name (2004) * Girls on Top (2005) * Outgrow (2006) * Made in Twenty (20) (2007) * The Face (2008) * BoA (2009) * Identity (2010) * Hurricane Venus (2010) * Only One (2012) * Who's Back (2013) * Kiss My Lips (2015) * Watashi Kono Mama de li no Kana (2018) * Woman (2018) Special Albums * Jumping into the World (2001) * Miracle (2002) * Shine We Are! (2003) * Merry Christmas from BoA (2005) EP * One Shot, Two Shot (2018) Singles * "ID; Peace B" (2000) * "Don't Start Now" (2001) * "Amazing Kiss" (2001) * "Kimochi wa Tsutawaru" (2001) * "Listen to My Heart" (2002) * "Every Heart (Minna no Kimochi)" (2002) * "No. 1" (2002) * "Valenti" (2002) * "Kiseki" (2002) * "Jewel Song" (2002) * "Beside You (Boku o Yobu Koe)" (2002) * "Shine We Are!" (2003) * "Earthsong" (2003) * "Atlantis Princess" (2003) * "Milky Way" (2003) * "Double" (2003) * "Midnight Parade" (2003) * "Rock with You" (2003) * "Be the One" (2004) * "My Name" (2004) * "Spark" (2004) * "Quincy" (2004) * "Kono Yo no Shirushi" (2004) * "Merry Chri" (2004) * "Do the Motion" (2005) * "Girls on Top" (2005) * "Moto" (2005) * "Dakishimeru" (2005) * "Everlasting" (2006) * "Nanairo o Ashita (Brand New Beat)" (2006) * "Your Color" (2006) * "Key of Heart" (2006) * "Dotch" (2006) * "Winter Love" (2006) * "Sweet Impact" (2007) * "Love Letter" (2007) * "Lose Your Mind" (2007) * "Be With You" (2008) * "Kissing You" (2008) * "Sparkling" (2008) * "Joyful Smile" (2008) * "Eat You Up" (2008) * "Eien" (2009) * "Universe" (2009) * "I Did It For Love" (2009) * "Energetic" (2009) * "Bump Bump!" (2009) * "Mamoritai (White Wishes)" *2009) * "Woo Weekend" (2010) * "Game" (2010) * "Hurricane Venus" (2010) * "Copy & Paste" (2010) * "I See Me" (2010) * "Milestone" (2011) * "Only One" (2012) * "Distrubance" (2013) * "Tail of Hope" (2013) * "Message" (2013) * "Call My Name" (2013) * "Action" (2013) * "Shout It Out" (2014) * "True Dream Chasing" (2014) * "Fly" (2014) * "Who Are You" (2015) * "Kiss My Lips" (2015) * "Lookbook" (2015) * "Make Me Complete" (2016) * "Spring Rain" (2017) * "Camo" (2017) * "Right Here, Right Everywhere" (2017) * "Jazzclub" (2018) * "NEGA DOLA" (2018) * "One Shot, Two Shot" (2018) * "Woman" (2018) * "Suki da yo -MY LOVE-" (スキだよ -MY LOVE-, "I love you -MY LOVE-") (2018) * "Amor" (2018) * "Feedback" (2019) Collaborations * Christmas Winter Vacation in SMTown.com (2000) * "I Want" (with Fly to the Sky and Kangta) (2001) * "The Meaning of Peace" (with Kumi Koda) (2001) * Christmas Winter Vacation in SMTown.com: Angel Eyes (2001) * Summer Vacation in SMTown.com (2002) * "Everything Needs Love" (with Mondo Grosso) (2002) * "Flying Without Wings" (with Westlife) (2002) * 2002 Winter Vacation in SMTown.com: My Angel My Light (2002) * 2003 Summer Vacation in SMTown.com (2003) * "Holiday" (with Palm Drive and Firstklas) (2003) * "Show Me What You Got" (with Bratz and Howie D.) (2003) * 2003 Winter Vacation in SMTown.com (2003) * 2004 Summer Vacation in SMTown.com (2004) * "The Love Bug" (with M-Flo) (2004) * "Tri-Angle" (with TVXQ and TRAX) (2004) * 2006 Summer SMTown (2006) * "Survival Dance" (with TRF) (2006) * 2006 Winter SMTown: Snow Dream (2006) * 2007 Summer SMTown: Fragile (2007) * "Hey Boy, Hey Girl" (Seamo) (2007) * 2007 Winter SMTown: Only Love (2007) * "TPL (Talk, Play, Love)" (with AnyBand) (2008) * "Believe in Love" (with Ravex) (2009) * "Beautiful" (with Akon and Kardinal Offishall) (2009) * "Girlfriend" (with Crystal Kay) (2009) * 2011 Winter SMTown: the Warmest Gift (2011) * "Lookin" (with Quiett) (2012) * "G.A.B" (with Gil) (2013) * "No Matter What" (with Beenzino) (2016) * "Music is Wonderful" (with BeatBurger) (2016) * "Tonight" (with Mad Clown) (2017) * "Man in the Mirror" (with Siedah Garrett) (2018) OST * "Sunshine" (Love Me Not) (2006) * "M" (M'') (2007) * "My Only One" (''Paradise Ranch) (2011) * "Between Heaven and Hell" (Shark) (2013) * "Let Me In" (Make Your Move) (2013) Filmography Music Videos * ID; PEace B (2000) * Sara (2000) * Waiting For White Christmas (2000) * Don't Start Now (2001) * Amazing Kiss (2001) * Kimochi wa Tsutawaru (2001) * Angel Eyes (unofficical) (2001) * Summer Vacation (2002) * Listen to My Heart (2002) * Every Heart (unofficial) (2002) * No. 1 (2002) * My Sweetie (2002) * Waiting (2002) * Valenti (2002) * Kiseki (2002) * Jewel Song (2002) * My Angel, My Light (unofficial) (2002) * Hello Summer (unofficial) (2003) * Shine We Are! (2003) * Atlantis Princess (2003) * Milky Way (2003) * Double (2003) * Midnight Parade (unofficial) (2003) * Rock With You (2003) * Snowflake (unofficial) (2003) * Hotmail (unofficial) (2004) * Be the One (2004) * My Name (2004) * Quincy (2004) * Merry Chri (2004) ** Merry Chri (Japanese Ver.) (2004) * Do The Motion (2005) * Girls On Top (2005) * Moto (2005) * Make a Secret (2005) * Dakishimeru (2005) * Red Sun (unofficial) (2006) * Everlasting (2006) * Nanairo Ashiata (Brand New Beat) (2006) * Key of Heart (2006) * Winter Love (2006) * Let's Go On A Trip (unofficial) (2007) * Sweet Impact (2007) * Love Letter (2007) * Lose Your Mind (unofficial) (2007) * Only Love (unofficial) (2007) * Be With You (2008) * Kissing You (2008) * Sparkling (2008) * Eat You Up (2008) * Eien (2009) * I Did It For Love (2009) * Energetic (2009) * Bump Bump! (2009) * Mamoritai (White Wishes) (2009) * Woo Weekend (2010) * Game (2010) * Hurricane Venus (2010) * Copy and Paste (2010) * Possibility (2010) * Milestone (2011) * Only One (2012) * The Shadow (2012) * Disturbance (2013) * Tail of Hope (2013) * Message (2013) * Shout It Out (unofficial) (2014) * Masayume Chasing (unofficial) (2014) * Fly (2014) * First time (2014) * Who Are You (2015) * Kiss my Lips (2015) * Lookbook (2015) * Spring Rain (2017) * Camo (2017) * Jazzclub (2018) * NEGA DOLA (2018) * One Shot, Two Shot (2018) * Thanks Goodbye (2018) * Woman (2018) * Armor (2018) * Feedback (2019) Television Drama * Athena: Goddess of War (2010) * Waiting For Love (2013) * Listen to Love (2016) Variety * Kpop Star Season 1 (2011-2012) * Kpop Star season 2 (2012-2013) * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Keyword #BoA (2018) * Food Diary (2018) Film * Over the Hedge (Korean Dub) (2006) * I AM (2012) * Make Your Move 3D (2013) * Venus Talk (2014) * Big Match (2014) * SMTOWN THE STAGE (2015) * Autumn Post Office (2017) Awards See: List of Awards Received by BoA Gallery See: BoA Image Gallery Trivia * Her star sign is a Scorpio * BoA debuted when she was 13 years old * Her fandom name is Jumping BoA * The fandom color is pearl yellow * She has one older brother * Her brother, Kwon Soonwook, is now a popular Kpop MV Director * She is Catholic * She can speak Korean, Japanese, and English fluently * Her nicknames include: Beat of Angel, Best of All, Kkamshi, and Queen of Korean Pop * She loves Winnie the Pooh * One of her close friends is Crystal Kay * She lived with SNSD's Sooyoung and CSJH's Sunday for two years in Japan * She has 8-10 piercings on her ears * She loves In-n-Out Burgers, although she rarely eats junk food * She is one of the best drinkers in SM * She is a cat lover, and used to have a cat named Sara * She is the leader of the Hallyu wave Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:Mentor Category:Host Category:MC